Systems and methods have been used to analyze large amounts of text. Some schemes attempt to locate themes common to the text being analyzed and may thereafter associate respective text documents with appropriate themes. These systems may operate to separate information of interest from information that is less relevant or useful. Text analysis systems and methods are becoming increasingly useful as the volume of information available for analysis continues to increase. Some conventional arrangements suffer from drawbacks of being relatively inflexible to accommodate input of a user when performing analysis.
At least some aspects of the present disclosure provide systems, methods and articles of manufacture which improve user interactivity with respect to text processing. Additional aspects provide increased flexibility with respect to text being analyzed as discussed in further detail below.